


(remember me) For Centuries

by EspadaIV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Dom!Ignis, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Flan Lube, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tent Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's a lot of fucking, Universe Alteration, World of Ruin, dominant partners, fuck away the pain, iggy is a thirsty bitch, noct wants sex, umbra is a time machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: He remembers what they did to his father. He remembers what they did to Luna. Noct remembers everything as he goes back in time using Umbra. He thinks he's content with life; going on hunts, gaining experience until he can come to terms with what happened and take on those who destroyed his life.So, he's been doing stuff to displace this emotional pain. You can kill things and use sex to heal that, right? He just has to keep everyone at arms' length away to deal with it.





	1. I'm Cruising On Your Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fic, manga, anime, music, movie, games, book, plot bunny). Also, let's talk about anything! I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I love talking to people! I also take requests! Send words:  
> http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also in this universe, Noct has used Umbra to go back in time. He basically knows what the future holds and has told his friends about it.
> 
> Title comes from Fall Out Boy's song Centuries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and friends are hunting by Old Lestallum.

 

Anymore, Noctis doesn’t know what his problem is. His attitude has been deplorable. He’s bitchy. He’s snapping at the others. The only thing he can point to is the fact that it’s been a while since they’ve gone to a town or a city where there are quality prostitutes, not the older ones in these smaller settlements and outposts. The four men have been canvassing the countryside around Old Lestallum; monsters and other bounties were to be had and gil needed to be made. Of course, there was fishing too.

  
Noct knew Ignis could care less about sex, at least that's what it seemed like to the prince. Gladio exuded pheromones on a daily basis; Prompto, well… Noct wasn't really sure about him.

  
So, on today (of all days), he was in a good mood while Prompto seemed to be stressed out. Last night, he could hear Prompto and Gladio fighting in their motel room. The walls were thin, and Noct could listen to them yelling about something, he just wasn’t sure what the subject was about, only they were loud. Then that morning, Gladio and Prompto both left the motel with soured faces and clipped replies about issues that needed to be answered.

 

They’ll be out in the wilderness, so the tension was not welcomed. They needed to focus on surviving. For a couple of hours, as they were gathering supplies, eating breakfast, and checking out the Regalia, there is animosity until it fades and they’re buddies again.

  
Noct was in such a good mood that day, which was strange because, after Luna and his father’s death he was in deep despair, he allowed Prompto to take a photo before they went out on the hunt. It was the least he could do to make up for his shitty behavior, and the lousy morning his friend had had.

  
When they stop to camp that night at the Dainse Haven, Prompto and Gladio went off in search of firewood and maybe to try to forage for something new. There has to be something lost in the brush that surrounds them. Prompto came stomping back first, and he looked annoyed; maybe even angry. No, he was irritated. Noct might also say the cornsilk blond was pissed off.

  
The prince wanted to ask what the deal was but Ignis shook his head. It wasn’t until they were all tucked into their sleeping bags that Noctis could hear something that made him wake up from his half-sleep state. It’s fucking weird, and he can’t place what it was, precisely.

  
“Hngh.”

  
A growl or a murmur. Was it a monster? It could be a monster, but it’s coming from inside the tent. It’s deep so it could be Gladio’s voice.

  
“Ah!”

  
That’s definitely Prompto.

  
“Shhh.”

  
“Ha, Gladio. Ahhh.”

  
The heavy breathing and fabric rustling is loud. Prompto made a mewling sound. There’s a click as if someone opened a bottle. It’s all followed by a grunt as if the air in Prompto’s lungs was just forced out.

  
“Fuck.”

  
It was almost too low to be heard but in the silence of the wilderness, that’s all Noct could listen to besides the insects outside. In the dead of night, the subtle crinkling of cloth was getting more urgent. Prompto gave a high-pitched whine which was cut short. It almost sounds as if it’s choked off.

  
“Shut the fuck up, Prompt,” Gladio growled in the darkness.

  
Noctis can’t believe his ears, and he’s afraid to breathe or move because he isn’t sure what the hell is going on over on that side of the tent. He lifted his head a fraction to see in the muted darkness the stark, paleness of Gladio’s scarred body. He can also see Prompto’s short and skinny legs hiked over Gladio’s shoulders.

  
The breeze blows enough that it lets the flap of the tent open and the dying firelight illuminates the scene. Noct can see their bodies separating and coming back together. He even gets a glimpse of Gladio’s sizeable cock, and it’s shiny.

  
Oh.

  
Prompto and Gladio were fucking. They were fucking. They were having sex. Whatever. It’s only a shock to Noct’s brain because he has seen the way Prompto looks at him with hungry and pleading eyes that go along with a pouting face. Noct has also heard the way Gladio insults and ribs Prompto. It doesn’t make sense.

 

So, why in the name of all Eos.

 

WERE.

 

THEY.

 

FUCKING?

  
Now they’re whispering, and Noct couldn't hear anything but snippets of conversation.

  
“Gladio... Cum.”

  
“Better not.”

  
Prompto gave another whine. “Daddy, please.”

  
There was another grunt and Noct could see Gladio’s hips snap brutally into Prompto. Shit. All of a sudden, Noct felt very uncomfortable in his sleeping bag and clothes. He got hard, but he didn’t want to jerk off. That’s not cool but what those two are doing isn’t even polite in the slightest sense of the word. It can’t be helped though.

  
Noct can hear obscene things in the night. There’s the schlick of their skin rubbing together. Where the fuck did they get lube? The heavy breathing and the breathless whimpers are enough to make his cock twitch with need. He wants some kind of release. He wants to come.

  
“Ah—Ha, Gladio.”

  
“What?” the big man replied.

  
“I’m gonna come,” Prompto whined. Noct could see how tightly the blond is holding onto Gladio’s upper arms. There might be blood or scratches. Noct decided to punch him in that spot the next morning. It would be payback for waking him up.

  
“What does a good boy say first?”

  
“Hnnnnngh.” Prompto sounds needy, and Gladio is eating it up. It makes the prince’s dick jump again. It’s compelling to see Prompto’s head thrown back, his neck arched, and rutting against Gladio like some wanton whore. “Fuck me, _Daddy_. Please?”

  
Noct watched the men and their bodies crash together until Gladio let out a long deep groan. Prompt’s hand tightened on the burly man’s arms. The blond let out a drawn-out whimper that is hard to ignore. It makes his unattended cock shudder. To all that is holy, he wants to make Prompto whine like that.

  
All movement slowed, and Noct wondered why it stopped. Then he sees it; Gladio is wiping something off Prompto’s chest, bringing his large hand to the other’s lips.

  
“Open up.”

  
Prompto obeyed without a word and greedily sucked on those fingers, drawing them into his mouth. “Mmmm,” he moaned.

  
“What a slut,” Gladio growled, rolling off Prompto. “Thanks, man.”

  
“No problem, _Daddy_.”

  
“You got a smart mouth, Prompt. Don’t push your luck.”

  
The next morning dawns bright and too soon. Noct felt disgruntled as he climbed out of his sleeping bag and the tent. Prompto and Gladio had sex two more times last night, and the prince listened to it. He couldn’t get the images or the sounds out of his fucking head, so it made for an uncomfortable and sleepless night.

  
He could see Ignis was already awake and preparing to make breakfast. The sandy blond-haired man gave Noct a guarded look then quickly turned away.

  
“You’re up early,” Ignis intoned as he stirred something in a pan. “Usually, you’re the last one to get up and then we have to fight to get you out of bed.”

  
Noct gave the tall man a hard stare then sighed. “Like you don’t know what kept me up last night,” the prince replied.

  
Ignis said nothing. He picked up a can of Ebony off of the table and took a drink. This behavior made Noct’s scowl deepen. “You knew,” he said, clearly offended. “You knew, and you didn’t say anything!”

  
“Of course, I knew, Noct. It’s hard not to know when I’ve walked in on them,” Ignis answered. “You want to help with breakfast or want a glass of Ulwaat berry juice? I think we have some Duscean oranges. I could make orange juice?”

  
The dark-haired male declined both and went to sit in one of the collapsible chairs situated nearby. While he sat there, Noct brooded, thinking about what he witnessed late last night. Finally, he decided to say something. “How long has it been going on?”

  
“I’ve no clue,” Ignis commented. Noct looked over at Specs. The man had his back to him and was once again stirring a pot of something over the camp stove. “It’s been happening since we left Insomnia. It’s most likely happened before we left. It doesn’t involve you, what is the issue?”

  
Noct doesn’t want to say anything about the weird feelings in his head and groin from a few hours ago. He didn’t want to give the indication that he could be interested in making Prompto beg or Gladio groan. Noct gives a one-shoulder shrug. “I don’t want it to bleed into these outings. Things get complicated when you get involved with other people. I don’t want to find myself impaled by a Spiracorn if they have a lover’s spat.”

  
Ignis nods. “It would be most unfortunate if we failed in our duties.”

  
Silence followed his statement, and Noct shifted in the chair, bringing his hands up to his mouth, elbows resting on his thighs. Things were fucked up, and they’d been fucked up ever since he left Insomnia. Niflheim had attacked. His father was dead. Luna—Noct shook his head. He couldn’t think about this right now.

  
“Is this because of Lady Luna, Noct?” Ignis’ tone was cautious because the subject was still a fresh wound in Noct’s mind and memories, that much was entirely clear. The prince flinched at her name. “You could use—”

  
“I’m not going to use Umbra just to get laid, Ignis. I’m not gonna disrespect her memory like that,” the dark-haired male bitched. "Even if she's still alive right now."

  
It was a few seconds later that the tent flap pushed to the side, revealing Gladio. He came out, pulling his shirt over his shoulders. He wore nothing underneath except for a fantastical scar that ran down his chest and his leather pants. He never talked about how he got the scar.

  
“Hey,” the big man grumbled then stalked off into the trees. Noct watched him with narrowed eyes.

  
Ignis cleared his throat and said, “Honestly Noct, I don’t think it’s going to be an issue. It’s just sex.”

  
“Explain the other day at the motel then,” Noct challenged. Just as Ignis was opening his mouth, Gladio came back to camp.

  
“Where are we going today?” Gladio asked, his voice gruff; still rough from sleep. “Is there coffee made?”

  
The sandy-blond pointed to the camping style coffee pot that sat next to the fire. Noctis figured he already had made coffee and juice.

  
“Prompto up?”

  
“No.”

  
Noct found that he couldn’t look directly at Gladiolus. All he saw was the guy naked and slamming his dick into a petite blond. It made his cock stir in his shorts. Fuck, this is not what he needed at this moment. “I’m going to get Prompto,” Noct said, standing.

  
Both of the taller men looked at him but didn’t say anything as he strode to the tent, disappearing inside. It was dark inside of the canvas shelter. He could hear Gladio and Ignis talking to each other in low tones.

  
Noct ignored them for now because the smell of sex permeated his nose. He can see Prompto’s bare ass in the morning light. It’s pale and smooth. In between those round cheeks, the prince saw the skin was wet and slick. Fuck. He thought of how easy would it be to drop to his knees, undo his zipper then sink his cock between Prompto’s ass cheeks, and into his well-used hole.

  
His cock hardened more and Noct was about to do what he had been daydreaming about when Prompto rolled over.

  
“Gladio—oh.” His voice is content and sleep-filled, but when he realized who is standing there, his entire demeanor changed in an instant. Prompto’s face went from drowsy to awake. “Oh, uh, hey Noct.”

  
“Prompt,” Noct replied. He knows his voice is thick. His dick ached. His hand reached down to adjust the problem, but Noct noticed Prompto’s blue eyes zero in on his groin. “It’s good that you’re up.”

  
“Yeah?” Prompto asked, then licked his lips.

  
He sighed. Noct was not going to be pulled into this. This was something he did not need at the moment. It would be tempting just to give in, but there were several things wrong with this. Gladio fucked Prompto that much Noct knew. He had witnessed them last night and saw the evidence this morning. How much sex did Prompto want or need? Was he a whore like Gladio said?

  
Luna was still dead and no matter how much he wanted that to change it; it wasn’t going to. Yes, Umbra could go back in time, his fancy trick could not change the fact that he saw his fiancee die. Umbra couldn’t bring people back from the dead. Their future was written in stone.

  
Noct didn’t want to get emotionally attached to anyone. He didn’t want to get involved on an intimate level with anyone. He learned what that heartbreak felt like once. It was enough for him not to try it again. Eventually, he had to deal with everything but until then he'd put a bandage over it and mute the pain.

  
“Get up. Make yourself decent. Once we’re ready, we’re going.”


	2. Fight (My Teenage Dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find themselves in Maidenwater.

Noct’s mood turned to shit again. He snapped a lot that morning. He was simply frustrated. He kept imagining Prompto’s slim and shapely hips bouncing on his lap. He wanted to feel Prompto’s mouth on his cock.

 

There was absolutely no way he was going to say anything to anyone.

 

Funnily enough, the weather matched his mood because it was dreary out. There was fog, and it was hazy because of the rain. The other three asked him several times where the next destination was at, but the truth was, Noct hadn’t decided. He didn’t know where he wanted to go.

 

Their first stop had to be Old Lestallum to pick up payment for their hunts. They made a hefty sum. It’s all needed for new equipment, weapons, gas for the car, repairs for the Regalia and other supplies they needed to survive. The four of them lived off the land as much as they could; scavenging and finding health items like potions and other curatives was a sporadic endeavor.

 

He told Ignis where to take them after the Regalia was loaded. No one said much when they left Dainse Haven and headed towards the outpost.

 

Noct sat on a bench while the guys took a minute to regroup. Gladio went to have a beer and a piece of cake or pie. Prompto said he was going to find a shower. The prince could see Ignis bargaining with a vendor over cooking ingredients. He let his head drop forward and sighed heavily.

 

It wasn’t enough that he had to see what Gladio and Prompto were doing last night. He heard their cries, whimpers, grunts, and groans. He smelled it; that tangy scent of musk and come. He ran a hand over his face.

 

“You seem troubled, Noct.”

 

Noct’s wild black hair bobbed as his head snapped up. He wasn’t expecting a rich tenor voice to ask him questions. “What?” he asked, looking up at Ignis holding a bag.

 

“I said--”

 

“I heard what you said,” Noct stated, interrupting his friend. “What makes you say that?”

 

Ignis sighed then adjusted his glasses, pushing them up his nose with the side of one finger. “You’re clearly agitated. What is wrong?”

 

He shook his head. Nope. No way. He wasn’t going to talk about it. “It’s nothing,” he said.

 

“Noct, you know, I was raised beside you. I was raised and trained to become your advisor. If you would talk to me, I could help.” Ignis stood there, arms folded over his chest with one hand raised, fingertips resting against his mouth. “With anything.”

 

There was a flash of an image that went through Noct’s brain like a wildfire set to consume everything. Ignis, down on his knees while Noct slid his hands through that sandy blond--NO! He would not entertain these ideas.

 

“I’m fine, Iggy.”

 

“Indeed,” Ignis commented, the tone sarcastic. To Noct, he didn’t appear convinced. The blond cleared his throat. “Where is our next destination? We should fuel up the Regalia before we head anywhere. From what I’ve gathered from conversing with the locals, there are problems near Ravatoghan Trail. We could also go south to Maidenwater and Malaman Thicket. The monsters have been tormenting a witch that lives that way.”

 

“Ignis, just drop it for the moment. We’re resting,” Noct said, with a slight edge to his voice. He was becoming annoyed with his companion.

 

“We could jet off to Lestallum or Cape Caem; maybe even the Hammerhead,” Ignis said as if he were stating the conditions of the weather or how good a particular meal had tasted. He was obviously ignoring anything Noct had said.

 

Noct narrowed his blue eyes at the taller man. They needed Gil; things cost money. His name and rank had no bearing outside the walls of Insomnia. When he was in the city, everything was taken care of for him with a black credit card. Ignis did his budgeting. Prompto helped him spend it at the local arcade or video game store.

 

Gladio was there helping him spend it by making memories with training and damage repairs. Ignis didn’t say anything, but he was there paying people after the friendly fights. After the dust settled they’d be sitting at a pub relaxing; ordering food and drinks.

 

These men were his friends; his companions; his brothers; his guards. They were not his personal playthings. The three males that left Insomnia with him were there to protect him, not become his whores.

 

“What do you want Ignis?”

 

“Whatever you want, Noct.”

 

The prince swallowed. He could see Ignis in the tent, the caravan, or a hotel room, on his knees eagerly accepting Noct’s cock in his mouth. He could imagine his sandy blond haired friend jerking his own dick until he came, spilling his cum at the royal’s feet. It would be a tribute of sorts.

 

How much was the local whore? Could the amount fit into their budget? The prince did not ask about the budget and if there was enough for him to solicit the services of someone. He noticed Ignis was waiting for a response, an eyebrow raised slightly.

 

Noct stood and walked away from Ignis, making his way down to the river. The group spent the rest of the morning in old Lestallum, and once the sun was high overhead, Noct made his way back to the Regalia. He whistled, calling his companions over. The other three men gathered around the car, and the prince finally told them where they were headed.

 

“We’ll go to Maidenwater,” Noct said. He didn’t look at anyone because he didn’t need his voice to become tight with need.

 

Groans were heard as Noctis told them, “Malaman Thicket has a couple of hefty bounties. There’s a haven close to it. We could even find a place inside the thicket if we need to camp.”

 

“Can we go somewhere populated? I was kinda hoping to go to Lestallum or even to the Hammerhead,” Prompto complained, rubbing the back of his neck. "Cindy's at the Hammerhead."

 

Noct turned his head and glared at Prompto. His eyes swept over the small blond man, not missing the love bite peeking from underneath Prompto’s shirt. Dammit, they were at it again. With a glance at Gladio (who wore a comfortable, relaxed smile, the smug shit), Noct got his confirmation.

 

How many times did those two need to fuck in one day?

 

“Something on your mind?” Gladio asked as their gazes met.

 

“Nah.”

 

The drive down to Maidenwater would take a couple of hours. Noct listened to Prompto and Ignis talk about different foods and dishes. What kind of wine paired best with what.

 

These were things Noct had no interest in. He didn’t have the refined palate of a king. He hardly ever enjoyed or attended the fancy dinners his father held in the Citadel. It was all politics and bullshit. He never wanted the responsibility. Here he was though, waiting to take down those who had stolen his father’s life and his throne.

 

It was all too damn soon.

 

Noct noticed it was quiet in the front of the car. Gladio was softly snoring beside him. Prompto was also asleep. The hair on his arms raised as if warning him of something. He looked up to see Ignis’s face in the rearview mirror, staring at him.

 

"Can you hand me a can of Ebony, Noct?"

 

The rich sound of Iggy's voice was like good alcohol or really lovely silk. It reminded Noct of a skillful blowjob given to him by a whore in Lestallum. The guy on his knees that Noct had paid knew how to touch him just so to make the prince blow his load quickly.

 

Noct didn't miss the subtle smirk on Ignis' face. The way their fingers touched made the simple exchange seem like much more.

 

He looked away but still felt those jade green eyes, staring at him. It irked him. “What?” Noct asked, turning his glare on the driver.

 

“Nothing, Noct,” Ignis said. “I’m merely keeping my eye on you while the others sleep. It’s my duty.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Why would I want anything?”

 

“You’ve been acting strange since we left Old Lestallum for the hunt.” Gladio snorted in his sleep as they hit a bump, quieting their conversation. Noct took the opportunity to lean forward, so he didn’t have to talk in a normal voice. It made it hard for Ignis to look at him, which gave Noct confidence. He didn’t have to see those eyes and the underlying emotion in them. “Ignis, I don’t know what you want but--”

 

They hit another bump which had Gladio snuffling and rubbing his face. “Why can’t you just tell me, Ignis?”

 

Ignis inclined his head towards the window, turning his face away from Noct. “It’s not my place to say what I want, Noct.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

The sigh that came from the driver seat was troubling to Noct. If Ignis turned his head back towards, the prince might have been able to kiss him.

 

Kiss him? Kiss Ignis? Noct pulled back with a scowl on his face. When the hell would he ever think to kiss Ignis of all people?

 

“There’s a car that appears to be broken down up ahead. We should help out.” Ignis said.

 

The prince looked away from Ignis to see that there was a car sitting on the side of the road with the hood popped open, steam rising from the engine. Stupid civilians and their idiocy. They lived in dangerous times. Why they didn’t think to have a repair kit already in their cars, the royal did not know. It made sense to him to be prepared but that had been drilled into him by Gladio.

 

“Go ahead and stop.” It wouldn’t do to leave someone stranded just because he was having a bad time. The sun would be setting soon and who knew what monsters would be lurking in the dark.

 

As soon as the Regalia stopped with a little jerk, Prompto perked up. “I’m awake. I was awake the whole time.”

 

Prompto’s loud declaration made Gladio’s eyes open quickly. He sat up, snuffling and wiping the drool from his face. “What’s going on? We there already?”

 

“Citizen in distress,” Ignis answered. The sandy blonde opened the car door. “Everybody out.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s Noct’s line,” Prompto said.

 

There was a snort of laughter, and Noct took the lead walking over to the man standing by the car. “Need some help?”

 

An hour later, the group was back on the road, heading south to their destination. It was quiet in the car, minus Prompto humming a song. Everything was peaceful until Gladio kicked the back of the blond’s seat with a big boot.

 

“Knock it off.”

 

“Touchy,” Prompto scoffed. Noct could see the way the blond sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. He was pouting.

 

Noct wanted to make a smart-assed remark but knew that would only add fuel to the fire. He didn’t want those two at war with each other over something stupid.

 

The sun was getting lower in the sky when they pulled into the Maidenwater parking spot, the dirt road too narrow to continue with the vehicle.

 

While hiking to the campsite with their gear, Noct found various bits of treasure that could prove to be useful in elemancy.

 

“You should bend over more often, Noct,” Gladio said in a cheerful tone.

 

Noct scoffed. “Why?”

 

Gladio’s smile faltered. “Well you know... picking up stuff, commoner’s jobs...”

 

“Right.”

 

“Can’t we all stop bickering and just get to the Haven?” Prompto asked, with a sigh.

 

“I concur,” Ignis commented.

 

It was silent for the rest of the walk. They arrived at their destination without another peep, quip, or retort, which was a blessing for Noct. His head was beginning to ache from all the tension. This bitching had been going on for a week now, and frankly, Noct was sick of it.

 

Everyone dumped their share of gear onto the ground, Gladio spoke up. “Prompto and I will set up camp--”

 

“No,” Noct said with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“No?” Gladio echoed the word as a question.

 

“Is nah a better choice? You and Ignis can set up camp. Prom and I will gather some firewood and get some water. C’mon Prompto.”

 

“Noct.”

 

“We’ll be back soon,” he declared.

 

“Noct,” Ignis said.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t you think--”

 

The royal heir cut off his adviser. “I’m not going to break, Ignis! I can take care of myself. If we run into trouble, we’ll yell,” the prince snapped, walking away.

 

He could hear Gladio ask in a loud voice, “What the fuck is his problem?”

 

Noct didn’t bother waiting for an answer or for Prompto. He took off through the brush and trees. He heard the blond tromping behind him. There was nothing to say. Everything was getting to him enough that he was being bitchy. He was getting angry at people who didn’t deserve it. His friends didn’t kill his father. His companions wouldn’t be the ones to slay his future wife.

 

“Hey man, maybe you should talk to someone,” offered Prompto in a quiet voice. Noct glanced back at him, to see the man carrying two buckets. “It might help. You could offload some of these burdens you have.”

 

“Why? No one will understand, and they’ll think I’m crazy. As of right now, Luna is still alive. Ravus isn’t a monster. Ignis still has his eyesight,” Noct muttered as they reached the bank of the river.

 

The duo found a flat boulder and sat down on it. Noct’s blue eyes gazed over the water at the other shore where he could see Sahagins and Shieldshears milling about on the rocky bank. The tipster said there would be those types of creatures in this area along with Spiracorns.

 

“There has to be a fishing spot around here,” Noct said absentmindedly. “This place is teeming with wildlife.”

 

“Yeah, wildlife that can kill us,” Prompto replied. “So you wanna talk about it?”

 

“Talk about what?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Noct saw Prompto shrug. “I don’t know. Something’s been bothering you lately.”

 

Noct shook his head. Explaining it wouldn’t make it go away. “I can’t stand all this tension. You and Gladio are constantly fighting.”

 

“We’re not fighting, that’s just playful banter, Noct,” Prompto said, his voice overly cheerful.

 

The prince knew he was lying. Noct stared at Prompto with a hard gaze. “What do you see in him?”

 

The blond laughed then chuckled before giving a couch. Prompto looked uncomfortable as his face turned red. “Uh, we should get the water and find some wood,” he said, standing. “It’s getting dark.”

 

When they got back to the campsite with the bundle of wood and the buckets of water, Noct watched Prompto approach Gladio with a troubled look in his eyes. They conversed quietly for a few seconds before Gladio shook his head and then rubbed a hand over his face. He didn't hear Ignis walking up behind him.  
  


"Did you get your frustrations out?"

 

The dark-haired man jumped and turned around to glare at the other male. "What does that mean? I'm not frustrated," Noct blurted out.

 

Ignis just chuckled. "Have you decided what you want for dinner?"

 

That sound rolled down his spine and over his nerves in such an obscene way. He had to hold his breath for a moment. He was not going to say what was on the tip of his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, I love talking to people! I also take requests! Send words:  
> http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO please let me know what you thought with comments or kudos!


End file.
